


Day 23: Arcee & Greenlight

by GemmaRose



Series: Lost Light Fest 2019 [12]
Category: Transformers (IDW 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conjunx Endura, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 21:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Gauge has never seen conjunx before, but watching Arcee and Greenlight she thinks she might want one when she grows up.





	Day 23: Arcee & Greenlight

Gauge relaxed as Arcee led her into a building, the noise level dropping sharply as the door shut behind Greenlight. “Your habsuite is over on the other side of the city, but with the crowds right now I thought we should wait.” her mentor said, leading her up a flight of stairs with the shine worn off in the middle of each step.

“What’s in this building?” she asked, looking around as Arcee led her past the second floor.

“Our hab.” Greenlight said from behind her, and Gauge twisted to look at the femme who’d greeted her alongside her mentor outside the pyramid.

“Greenlight and I are conjunx.” Arcee explained, turning down the hallway on the third floor.

“Conjunx.” Gauge repeated, searching her vocabulary files for the new word. “Oh, you’re in love?”

“Something like that.” Greenlight chuckled, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. “We’ll have plenty of time to explain later, though. For now, let’s just take a moment to relax.”

“You can show her around the hab.” Arcee said as she unlocked a door and stepped inside. “I’ll fetch us some energon.”

“There’s not much to show.” Greenlight rolled her optics as she slid past Gauge, beckoning her into the habsuite. It was small, but not cramped. Cozy, her processor supplied. It was a cozy little hab, shelving units lined the one of walls, full of datapads and holos, and the window sill was full of alien plants. She leaned in to peer at one smaller than her smallest finger, the whole of the plant encased in a bubble she probably could’ve swallowed whole, and jumped when her proximity sensors alerted her to a frame nearly touching her side.

“That one took me ages to cultivate.” Greenlight said proudly. “A voin gave it to me on its birthday.”

“Birthday?” Gauge repeated the word slowly, the combination of glyphs unfamiliar in her vocaliser.

“Like a forgeday for organic species.” Greenlight explained, scooping up the bubble and smiling at it. “The voin give others gifts on their birthdays. I happened to be visiting with an ambassador friend of mine, and I got this.” she turned the bubble in her hand, and Gauge gasped as the light from the window flashed off the petals of the flower within, the whole thing seeming to glow.

“Are you showing off that voin flower again?” Arcee asked, and Gauge turned to see her setting three cubes down on the low table in front of the couch.

“Just because I chose to go into Xenobiology doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate xenobotany.” Greenlight huffed, setting down the bubble with utmost care. “And who knows, Gauge here may want to look into it. I know a few xenobotanists who would love to have a shadow for a few cycles.”

“She does this every time I mentor.” Arcee said conspiratorially as Gauge followed Greenlight back to the couch, taking a seat on the edge.

“I did think the flower was pretty.” Gauge offered, and Greenlight beamed.

“Here, have some energon.” Arcee held out a cube. “I put a bit of magnesium in it, most newbuilds tend to like the kick.”

Gauge took a cautious sip, and her optics went wide.

“Arcee, how _much_ magnesium did you put in?” Greenlight asked reproachfully.

“Just one lump, I promise.” Arcee chuckled as Gauge took another, larger sip of her fuel. It was nice and warm, but it felt even warmer in her mouth and tank than the cube felt in her hands. “See? She likes it just fine.”

“You and your magnesium-positive agenda.” Greenlight chuckled, picking up the last of the cubes on the table. Gauge lowered hers and watched as Greenlight’s fuel shimmered in motion, the fluid swirling in the cube.

“It’s sparkling like that because Greenlight takes her fuel with an _unholy_ amount of gallium.” Arcee said, pre-empting Gauge’s question.

“You say as if yours isn’t full of pentane.”

“Well not _now_ it isn’t.” Arcee smiled, optics crinkling as she sipped from her cube. Gauge looked between the two of them, soaking up their mingling em fields and basking in the warmth of them. One of the synonyms her vocabulary pack had supplied for conjunx was sparkmate, and she didn’t have to look anything up to figure out what that one meant. Someone whose spark matched yours, who completed you the same way Vector Sigma and the Well completed each other when they formed new sparks. She sipped at her magnesium-warmed fuel and wondered what Greenlight would tell her about conjunxes, when she finally got the femme to give her a straight answer.

She wondered if maybe, some cycle far in the future, she’d get to have one of her own. Vector Sigma wouldn’t make sparks to be lonely, right? But Cybertron was a big place, and she was a very little bot. “When do I get to have an alt-mode?” she asked as she finished her fuel, and Arcee grinned at her.

“A go-getter, aren’t you?” she set down her mostly-empty cube and folded her hands together. Gauge kept her empty cube in her hands to give herself something to hold onto. “Your frame won’t be settled enough to take one on for a deca-cycle or so, even for a trial run, but we can go look at some of the common ones later today if you want to see what you’ll have to work with.”

“Will they all be the same thing?” she asked, and Greenlight laughed.

“I like you.” she grinned, finishing her fuel and lobbing the empty cube towards a rubbish bin. It bounced off the rim and onto the floor, and Greenlight scowled as she rose to retrieve it.

“No, they won’t be.” Arcee assured her with a smile. “Every spark knows what frame suits it best. It used to be, newbuilds wouldn’t leave the pyramid until they began to develop an alt-mode on their own. But that took much longer, and some mechs thought that your alt-mode was a sign of what job you should have. So now we let newly forged bots, like you, pick a job first.”

“And there aren’t any jobs that only one alt-mode can do?” Gauge asked, leaning forwards as Greenlight returned to the couch.

“There are some, but not a whole lot.” Arcee picked up her cube and swirled the remaining fuel in it thoughtfully. “And those jobs make you try on their most common alt-mode before they’ll let you shadow. Everyone wants to fly, but not all sparks are meant to.”

“Oh.” Gauge looked down at her empty cube. If she could fly, then she’d probably get to meet lots of people, right?

“Well, it looks like the crowds outside are starting to thin out.” Arcee drank down the last of her energon and lobbed it at the rubbish bin, landing it right in the middle without even looking. “What do you say I show you where your habsuite is, and then we can go look at tester alts?”

“Alright.” Gauge grinned, standing and turning to pitch her empty cube at the bin. It bounced off the wall, caught on the edge, and tipped over onto the floor.

“Not bad for a first shot.” Arcee chuckled, walking over and picking the cube up to drop in the bin. “You’ve got a decent arm.”

“Beginner’s luck.” Greenlight scoffed.

“Do you want to come with us?” Arcee asked, and Greenlight shook her helm.

“I agreed to watch the lab soon so the mechs there right now can catch a bit of the festivities.”

“Well, you can still walk with us a ways.” Arcee grinned, catching her conjunx’s hand.

“Mm, I guess so.” Greenlight smiled, leaning in to kiss Arcee. Gauge’s spark turned funny in its casing, and she held in a sigh. Yeah, she really hoped she’d get to have a conjunx someday.


End file.
